


Strong

by colferswift



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Blaine, Famous Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferswift/pseuds/colferswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mothastruckas (on tumblr) prompted: famous klaine + their fans finding out that they are together </p>
<p>it's exactly that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'ed and purely to help me get my mojo back. I've been so rusty when it comes to writing and i'm trying really hard to get strong again! send me a prompt on tumblr and help me out!

**kurtkisses reblogged this from blainehugs:**

 

_KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON: IT’S ABOUT TIME!_

_You heard it here first! We are proud to be the first to confirm that Kurt and Blaine have been dating for the past four years. For all you fans out there, this was around the time they went on their first tour with their fabulously successful band, One Three Hill, which includes the devastatingly handsome and openly gay Elliott Gilbert._

_“We are incredibly happy; we’ve been in love for years and we’ve written about our relationship on many occasions. The fans will know what songs are about Kurt, I think!” Blaine laughed during today’s video announcement._

_Kurt chimed in with, “We’re soul mates. I think our fans have always known, and we feel like now…it’s about time we let the world know that this is the real deal. He’s the one I’m going to write with, sing with and love for the rest of my life, and I have never been happier.”_

_So what do you guys think? I’m sure the Kurt and Blaine shippers around the world are already screeching in unison. Leave a comment down below to give your well wishes!_

_Written by_

_Natalie Sparkle_

\--

 

“Do we dare check Tumblr?” Kurt snickered with a wry smile in Blaine’s direction. Blaine was drying his curly head with a towel; they’d just finished having a sexy shower together, trading kisses and nips at necks, marking each other and murmuring “ _You’re mine, I’m yours, we’re strong,”_ over and over. Those words had been their mantra ever since they’d first met years ago, since they’d fallen so hard for each other that they could never go back.

 

Blaine sat next to Kurt with a laugh, resting his head on his shoulder as Kurt began to scroll through pages and pages of the “Klaine” tag on tumblr. The pages were full of photo shopped pictures of the two of them, some of them obscene, but some of them kind of flattering. Blaine blushed at the more suggestive ones, and Kurt giggled, turning to Blaine to give him an Eskimo kiss, and then a peck on his lips.

 

“Oh, here we go,” Kurt said. He began to read some posts from fans who’d just found out about their relationship.

 

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! SO MANY PEOPLE SAID I WAS NUTS, BUT I KNEW IT. I’M FREAKING OUT!” Kurt read, snorting with laughter.

 

“I feel you, klainekisses. I feel you,” Blaine said, giggling, his cheeks turning a bright crimson.

 

They took turns reading their favorite posts out loud to each other, laughing harder and harder with each one.

 

_“Just watched their Coming Out video for the 60 th time. Twitches. I’m fine!”_

_“NOOOO THEY’RE IN LOVE FUCK ME I’M DONE I’M SO DONE GOODBYE!!!”_

_“HA THIS MAKES ALL OF THE SONGS THAT BLAINE WROTE ON THE ALBUMS ABOUT KURT.”_

_“OKAY BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW ALL THE FICS ARE CANON NOW MOST LIKELY”_

_“KLAINE IS REAL”_

_“Hey guys this is Terry I just got really excited after I watched the video and deleted my blog by accident….help me get my followers back…I’m embarrassed…”_

_“A wedding is next. I can feel it.”_

 

Kurt was the one to read the last post. His eyes met Blaine’s beautiful honey colored ones, and they both blushed. What Blaine didn’t know was that a wedding was in the future…

 

It just wasn’t time to ask that question, not just yet.

 

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine said, flashing him his thousand-watt smile.

 

“Yeah?” Kurt replied.

 

“How about…we release a bonus something for them?” Blaine took out his phone and waved it at Kurt.

 

“We’re not making a sex video, Blaine!” Kurt gasped.

 

“Nooooo, just…a photo; a photo of a kiss.” Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair, kissing his cheek. “I think after all the waiting…they deserve it. What do you say?”

 

Kurt pursed his lips and brushed his fingers against Blaine’s cheek, “I say, let’s start a riot.”

 

Blaine pointed his phone at them and moved in to kiss his boyfriend softly, pressing the button to take the photo. A minute later, he was uploading it to Instagram.

 

“Terry will probably delete her blog again!” Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt again, deeper and deeper, losing himself in Kurt’s softness and the taste of him.

 

“Hey, maybe we should check the...” Kiss. “Comments again?” Kurt said, his eyes dreamy, pupils blown.

 

“Hmmm, baby? I think that can wait.” Blaine licked his lips and began kissing down Kurt’s chest.

 

“Oh,” Kurt whimpered, _“Oh, It definitely can._ I mean, ‘KLAINE IS REAL!’, we should be… _Oh, fuck_. We should be celebrating.”

 

Blaine snickered, “Relax, baby. We’ve got all night, we’ve got forever. You’re mine, I’m yours, we’re _strong._ ”


End file.
